


Five Things (x2)

by trascendenza



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five books Aziraphale will never sell and five things that tempted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x2)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart.

**Five Books Aziraphale Will Never Sell**

5\. His first edition Bible, of course. Written neatly in his own hand.

4\. _A Tale of Two Cities_. Every time1 he reads the end he blubbers like a fool. He loves every minute.

3\. Not a book so much as a sheaf, but he has compiled quite the collection of Shakespeare's rough drafts and even some eventual discards. He rather likes the notes in the margin, even if the man was a horrendous scribe.

2\. _The Mysteries of the Nile_ by a scholar who remained nameless in obeisance to his Sun God, Ra. Aziraphale thought it all quite silly; that Ra fellow had nothing more against names than He Himself. But he remembered Alexandria from before the flames quite fondly, and he did savor the scent of papyrus.

1\. _Jorge El Curioso_. A translation of Curious George into Spanish, written for approximately grades three through five. Crowley had dropped it off for their birthday—or was it His birthday? Aziraphale hadn't thought to ask before—with a note that said _There are benefits to sauntering. You could learn a lot from this monkey._ Aziraphale didn't read it for fear of being wiled, but liked it nonetheless; most of Crowley's other gifts had a tendency to burst into flame and this was a refreshing change of pace.

     1 Twice a year.

**Five Things That Tempted Aziraphale**

5\. 1965, an ice cold Coca Cola. The advertisements didn't lie.

4\. An annoying fellow who _insisted_ that he be allowed to see the back room of Aziraphale's shop. (Well, he wasn't a goose for _that_ long. Not really.)

3\. The Dead Sea Scrolls. Who in his right ineffable mind _wouldn't_ be?

2\. A fellow with a rather pert nose and sharp trousers who smelled of talcum and mothballs. Aziraphale decided that "cuddling" most certainly could not be classified as a mortal sin and gave in.

1\. A certain snake, with his certain wily eyes and other bits that were equally as wily, if not more—in fact, his right eyetooth had this particular way of glinting that was _quite_ demonic and most likely inappropriate for children under 12—and worst of all, his wily way of being good when he should have been bad, and tempting Aziraphale to be just a little bad, to balance him out.1

     1 Page 16, paragraph 8, subsection 4 clearly stated that one of his missions on Earth was to "maintain order and balance."


End file.
